Raid Bosses
Levels of Raid Bosses Scouting Raid bosses All Raid Boss scoutings can only appear through leadership action within your guild. A leadership member must use gold from the Guild Bank to finance a scouting party to find a Raid Boss. Your guild may have up to 5 Raid Bosses scouted at one time. If they have 5 bosses available to fight, they must defeat (or let escape) a boss that is present before they can scout new ones. Fighting Raid bosses A guild earns Raid Points based on their performance. Raid Points are earned for each point of damage a Knight does to a Raid Boss. Don't be afraid to fight high level Raid Bosses, because although they are much harder to defeat, losing has no penalty to points earned. Fight hard and fight often, because successfully defeating a Raid Boss before it escapes awards a victory bonus to your guild's total Raid Points, and higher level Raid Bosses have a much larger victory reward! All earned Raid Points are applied directly to your guild's ranking. Collect the most Raid Points by the end of the Raid Boss event to earn massive rewards for your entire guild! Raid Bosses are fought similarly to Arena and Adventure battles, but use Raid Energy to initiate the fight. The armor setup you use for fighting Raid Bosses is different from the setup used in fighting against Epic Bosses or other features, so you are free to tailor your armor to the boss without affecting your armor setup for the other features in the game. It costs 1 Raid Energy to start fighting against a raid boss. Raid Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 per 25 minutes and can also be refilled by tapping the Raid Energy bar at the top left of the Raid Boss menu. Optimal strategy (until Gree changes things) assuming nobody can 1-shot level 1 raid bosses: * form teams that together can kill a level 1 raid boss with one hit from each member and have some overflow damage, but can't kill it with 1 member less * have each member of that team attack the level 1 raid boss once at the same time (the window lasts until somebody finished his/her attack, so about a minute) * select "Okay" instead of "Return to Battle!" after that one attack The game will then award everybody full damage points without wasted overflow damage and register a kill on that level 1 raid boss for the bonus points. Repeat this with other teams for the other 4 scout slots if you have that many people online. Example: 3 players doing 30000, 30000 and 25000 damage to a 70000 health raid boss would combined get 30000 + 30000 + 25000 + 10000 bonus points = 95000 points for their guild, while attacking one after the other, they would get 30000 + 30000 + 10000 (15000 damage unused since the raid boss is dead) + 10000 bonus points = 80000 points. If on the other hand 9 people doing 30000 damage each pile on the same level one raid boss at the same time, you could have had the 10000 bonus points from a second and third level one raid boss. Any higher level raid bosses result in less points per energy because of their higher attack, but because of the higher bonus can be better for the guild. Consensus so far is that lvl2,lvl4 and lvl6 are the best choices (as long as your guild is able to kill it within the time frame.) The rewards and where to find them The available rewards for a Raid Boss can be viewed from the "Rewards" tab of the Raid Boss menu. Only guild members who fought in the Raid Boss event can earn most of the rewards shown for the various leaderboards, but every member of the guild that participated can get the guild placement rewards during the redemption period. There are multiple ways to earn rewards, both through your own fighting against the boss and from points earned by your fellow guild members: *'Top Guilds:' Uses your guild's total Raid Points versus all other guilds competing in the event. Top prizes are going to be amazing and could even include items like Epic Armors for the entire guild! However, only the Death Knights will get the Plus Versions of the armors. *'Top Players:' Uses your individual Raid Points versus all players from all guilds competing in the event. A unique achievement title is one of the rewards for the top player at the end of the event! *'Milestones:' Uses your individual Raid Points to let you earn bonus armor, chance chest keys, Gems, and more. Dozens of armor sets, including Fusion Boost Armorm llkml;l, are available for players of all strengths to earn throughout the event! *'Guild Members:' Uses your individual Raid Points versus fellow guild members to give better rewards to members who earn the most points for the guild. Fusion Boost Armor is possible, but your guild must work together to unlock better rewards for everyone at the end of the event! Note: Milestone rewards are earned immediately when you have enough points, much like milestone rewards in PVP. For other rewards, each guild member must log in to the game during the Raid Boss event's redemption period in order to claim their rewards. Make sure to work as a team, because competition will be fierce to get the highest and most powerful rewards for each Raid Boss event! Leaderboards Each Raid Boss event has its own leaderboards which track your guild's Raid Points and your own Raid Points to determine the rewards you and your guild will earn at the end of the event. Check back often by tapping the "Leaderboards" tab of the Raid Boss menu. List of Raid Bosses {| class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" |- ! scope="col" |Raid Boss ! scope="col" |Start ! scope="col" |End ! scope="col" |Rewards ! scope="col" |Winners |- | Orc Raid | 2014/07/04 | 2014/07/07 | 1 Horde Wargear+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Earth Fusion Boost Armors and 150 Gems | Android: ONLY THE BEST iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Scavenger Raid | 2014/08/01 | 2014/08/04 | 1 Wasteland Platemail+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Spirit Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Xantico Raid | 2014/08/22 | 2014/08/25 | 1 Sauric Platemail+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Fire Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android:Death Knights iOS:Rainbow Party |- | Rivenloc Raid | 2014/09/12 | 2014/09/15 | 1 Rivenborn Aegis+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Water Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Karanid Raid | 2014/10/10 | 2014/10/13 | 1 Scorpius Mantle+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Air Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Royal Skeleton Raid | 2014/10/29 | 2014/11/4 | 1 Royal Battlegear+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Fire Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: BTNO iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Talren Raid | 2014/11/14 | 2014/11/16 | 1 Minos Wargear+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Spirit Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Warg Raid | 2014/11/28 | 2014/11/30 | 1 Vargar Raiment+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Fire Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights iOS: Rainbow Party |- | Raptor Raid | 2014/12/12 | 2014/12/14 | 1 Raptor Embrace+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Air Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: Rainbow Party |- | Kirin Raid | 2014/12/26 | 2014/12/28 | 1 Kirin Vanguard+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Water Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: Rainbow Party |- | Chaos Knight Raid | 2015/01/9 | 2015/01/11 | 1 Chaotic Hellguard+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Spirit Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: The Immortals IOS: Singapore Legends |- | Centaurette Raid | 2015/01/23 | 2015/01/25 | 1 Centaurette Raid+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Earth Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: Rainbow Party |- | Angel of War Raid | 2015/02/06 | 2015/02/08 | 1 Angelic Battlemail+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Fire Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: |- | Dread Pirate Raid | 2015/02/20 | 2015/02/22 | 1 Dread-pirate Finery+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Water Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: The Rainbow Rug |- | Soulmancer Raid | 2015/03/06 | 2015/03/08 | 1 Manipulator's Soulplate+, 8 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Spirit Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: ??? | |- | Falcon Master Raid | 2015/03/06 | 2015/03/08 | 2 Avian Aegis+, 60 Dark Prince's Keys, 40 Air Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: ??? |- | Titan Raid | 2015/03/06 | 2015/03/08 | 2 Golithic Stonemail+, 60 Dark Prince's Keys, 10 Air Fusion Boost Armors, and 150 Gems | Android: Death Knights IOS: ??? } Category:Bosses Category:Raid Boss Category:Gameplay Category:Events